minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Cassie Rose: The Story Behind the White Pumpkin
This story was created by me. It's the first of a series called Minecraft Story Mode: History Revealed and is about Cassie Rose's past and how she came to become the White Pumpkin. 1. Through the Portal 8 years ago Cassie Rose and her kitten Winslow were staring outside from the window when her older sister burst into the room. Amy Violet, or Amy V., as she preferred, was 5 years older than Cassie Rose and was a big pain in the butt. "Cassie Rose, Mom told me to tell you to go play outside," Amy V. crashed into Cassie Rose's room. She had bright blonde hair, blue eyes, and a permanent smirk. Cassie Rose connected her modest green eyes to Amy V.'s smirking blue eyes. She pushed her black glasses up on her nose and pushed a lock of red hair out of her face. "Don't you know how to knock?" she sighed. She got out of her chair and pushed past Amy V. As she left, Winslow following obediently behind her, she called, "Mom, can you tell Amy V. to actually knock?" It was hectic outside. People were rushing around, preparing for Gabriel, Soren, Ellegaard, and Magnus to return from the End. Cassie Rose missed her brother Gabriel. She wished so much to see him. Every day was an endless wish, a hope, a prayer, a wish that Gabriel would survive, that he would return, and that he'd finally see his family again. He was 20 already. She strayed away from them. She entered the portal hall and entered a portal that would change her entire destiny. When she stepped out of the portal, she saw trees and lakes and oceans and everything. She saw an altar and a path. She decided to follow the path. The path led to a huge mansion, with secret passageways and paintings with peepholes and everything. She entered the mansion. It was huge. It was perfect. ---- When night fell in the Land With the Two Moons, she realized she couldn't get back. It was so annoying! Cassie Rose vowed to find a way back to her homeland, no matter how long it took her. At least she had Winslow. At least she had something familiar in this strange new world with two suns and moons. She discovered the strange white pumpkins and in her underground lair, she started a farm. Chapter Two Now, about ten years later Cassie Rose had a thousand cats to keep her company. She was alone in the mansion, with only her cats, and Amy V. and Gabriel would be 23 and 30, respectively. She assumed they assumed she was dead and that there was no hope. She hoped they were okay. Suddenly two figures walked into the room. One was black-haired with red sunglasses. The other was brown-haired, and wore black sunglasses. They both had mustache/beards. Black Sunglasses was holding a copy of the respawning book Cassie Rose had placed there. "Hi," Cassie Rose said. "My- my name is Cassie Rose. I'm 18." "Hi, Cassie Rose," Red Sunglasses replied. "I'm CaptainSparklez, and this-" - he pointed at Black Sunglasses - "-is TorqueDawg." TorqueDawg waved. "Hey," he grunted. Cassie Rose led them to the dining hall. Coming from the kitchen, she brought in a fabulous dinner. They ate pork with apples that night, with a dessert of cake. Cassie Rose had forgotten what it felt like to have a human's company. It had been so long... ---- 5 years later More people came. There was Dan and LDShadowlady. Stampy Cat and StacyPlays. She hung their portraits up on the wall in the dining hall. She was desperate for a way out. When she first heard Dan and Lizzie arguing about the enchanted flint and steel, she tried to become closer to her friends. Chapter Three 1 month later "Today is the day, Winslow," Cassie Rose announced in her underground lair. "It's time to kill TorqueDawg." She donned her White Pumpkin mask as she left the cavern. She entered the secret passageways and came to one of the paintings. One of the ones in the kitchen. She watched as Jesse and her gang entered through the window, and as CaptainSparklez and TorqueDawg entered the room. Perfect, Cassie Rose thought. She waited for TorqueDawg to stand on the sand... and he did. Then she pulled the lever. The trap worked perfectly. The lights blacked out and the dispenser shot some of her poisoned arrows - she wasn't a master brewer, but crudely-brewed poison could kill just as well as master-brewed poison - and watched as the sand took TorqueDawg's inventory into the hoppers. Then the hoppers spit out the objects and back onto the sand. Cassie Rose exited the room and joined the others, just before CaptainSparklez entered the room to take them plus Winslow into the kitchen. When Stacy and Lizzie saw TorqueDawg's inventory, they got all interested in it. Jesse pushed them back. Category:Stories